colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Retrieval
Retrieval is the third and final storyline mission that can be accessed from Magenta Station, and is unlocked by completing Convoy. Completing this mission will move players to Marjorie's Station in the Marjorie's Star system, while failing this mission will wipe all unsaved progress. Mission Selection Engram Link Empiret Naval Security contract 60001/XA. Recovery of military decipher technology. High risks but great rewards. Engram Link The Engram marks the true path to your destiny Briefing Empiret Naval Security contract 60001/XA. "Valdemar, before you accept this mission, make sure you have finished your affairs here at Magenta Station. For completion of this mission will move you on to Marjorie's Station." Objectives: 1. Destroy cargo bay doors on Morgan's Ghost. 2. Protect support unit during withdrawal with decoder. 3. Destroy Morgan's Ghost. continue... | The unusual success of recent pirate activity has been explained. Empiret Naval Intelligence has discovered that the pirates have obtained a decoder keyed to high-level military ciphers. This decoder gives them access to convoy communications - however, it could also be used to gather information of extreme military importance. Naturally, any attempt by Empiret forces to retrieve this decoder would be sabotaged by the insecurity of our communications. We believe that the Decoder is stored in the main bay of the Pirate mothership.| This ship, Morgan's Ghost, is a formidable opponent.| A pinpoint attack on the Bay Doors| should cause the Cargo and decoder to spill out.| A Support Unit hired to accompany you will grapple it, and escape.| Expect opposition from Pirate Raiders.| Pirate Interceptors will no doubt also be deployed.| Once the Decoder has been jumped out of the area you should engage and assist in the destruction of the Pirate mothership. Note: Morgan's Ghost is heavily defended by Turrets.| These are liable to be a threat to both you and your Support Unit. It may be advisable to target and destroy the turrets before proceeding with full mission objectives.| 24000 CR will be paid for the retrieval of the decoder and destruction of Morgan's Ghost. To maintain mission security, no bounties will be paid for fighter kills. Briefing Unit Information Decoder Primary Objective YELLOW on Radar Morgan's Ghost RED on Radar Target Bay Doors on underside Bay Doors Target to release Cargo RED on Radar Ignore Support Unit Diva's Fighter GREEN on Radar Will take Decoder Pirate Raiders RED on Radar Interceptors RED on Radar Cunning opponents Turrets Turrets on Morgan's Ghost Forces Empiret Forces *1x Craft (Alexander Valdemar) *1x Diva's Craft (Arquette Diva) Pirate Forces *1x Morgan's Ghost *?x Pirate Fighter *?x Pirate Raider *1x Pirate Hauler *5x Cargo Module *1x Empiret Decoder *1x Hauler Neutral *1x Asteroid Dialogue Pre-Mission Cutscene *Darja: I name this ship 'Red Sun!' God bless all who sail in her. *Arquette Diva: Eh, God has nothing to do with it. *Valdemar: How do you know? *Diva: I don't, but look at her, she gives me the creeps. *Valdemar: But if she isn't what she seems, then what? *Diva: Isn't that what you're supposed to find out? *Valdemar: Yeah, I guess so, but I'm kinda new at this spy game. *Diva: Huh, you don't say. Mission Starts *Diva: Ok Valdemar, ready for action(!) *Diva: Target the mother ship's bay doors. Bay Door Not Destroyed *Diva: Target the bay door, Valdemar. Dive Moves To Pick Up Decoder *Diva: Beacon detected - moving in for pick-up. Diva Grapples Decoder *Diva: I'm reading a jump-gate. It's now or never - follow me! Diva Jumps Out *Diva: Sorry Valdemar, you're on your own(!) *Message: Destroy the Mothership. Diva Dies *Message: Diva has died. Debriefing Success Cutscene *Valdemar: It was weird... There was stuff in my head I just shouldn't know. Stuff about how to stay alive when death seemed the only option. It was as if The General's Tachyon Engram had opened up a million secret files in my mind, every... every synapse, every neuron were striking sparks so bright... they hurt... We lost the Red Sun so we headed for Marjorie's Kitchen figuring we'd refuel and try to pick up her trail. Success Debriefing Screen Empiret Naval Security contract 60001/XA. The decoder has been examined, and everything checks out. 24000 CR, as agreed, has been deposited in your accounts. Reward: 24000 CR Total Payment: 24000 CR Rewards *24000 CR (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Red Sun Missions Category:Missions